vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100509-gathering-circles-and-limiting-what-can-be-taken
Content ---- ---- Interesting plan but severely limits the tier of nodes available; high level toons have bigger/better resource/garden plots. Only way I've found to address this problem is make the resource circle "no garden taking" and boot those who continue to grab plants. Pretty easy to check who pulled the plants, ask them not to do it anymore and if they do, remove them from the circle/neighbor list. It is not a big issue when neighbors grab 6 yellowbells or spirovines; however, on big farms with costly plants, the time/cost can be pretty significant. | |} ---- How would one go about doing that? | |} ---- I've been told that a character can only have one gathering node (excluding gardens, of course), so someone couldn't have a Mining and Relic node on the same character anyway. Putting my garden on a separate alt, but in order to have ht tier4 garden, I'd have to grind him up past lvl15 - I believe you need lvl45 for a tier 4 node, so it's a bit more than just a quick grind to 15 if I wanted a garden my circle couldn't hit. I haven't had a big issue with it myself - I've only had circle members hit my garden once, when I think someone accidentally hit my garden because it is beside the relic node. I've heard some folks have used decor to create walls - I think such a solution would keep honest folks honest and prevent accidental farming, but I don't feel like a "per node" sharing selection is an unreasonable request or one that would take a lot of resources to implement. | |} ---- ---- ---- Eh, it's a workaround, but I don't think that means Carbine shouldn't consider individual controls for the harvest fabkits. It'd be a nice QoL boost. | |} ---- ---- ---- Except you lose resources when people harvest your garden. You spend the same amount of seeds but lose half of the plants. I just put a big ass wall up. | |} ---- LOL - good point. I forgot about Garden. Then just don't have a garden. Have a garden on an alt that doesn't share their house. | |} ---- Gardens are exactly what the thread was talking about. OP is talking about plant pirates. | |} ---- The Neighbor list shows exactly when people are on and off line. I plant my seeds and 60 min later go back to harvest and they're gone, check the list and ask. Usually only 1 or 2 neighbors could have been the one. Moving my reource plot to the first space near the entrance and putting the garden in the far back also helped. | |} ---- People lie. Not everyone's online list has 1-2 people on. Doesn't help when plants were havested if the person was logged off or on an alt. | |} ---- Ah, gotcha. I thought there was some way to definitively know even at peak times. My Neighborlist is pretty well populated, and even at 2AM, there are about 7 or 8 folks online. Even if I were to ask all of them, I'd have to know who is being honest. I suspect whoever is hitting my gardens wouldn't be honest. Also, It might happen ion the times when I'm away form the game. (The solution there is only planting at the start of my gameplay, but I'm not sure I like that limitation.) | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually I joined the circle in order to help me level up my gathering skill as either a relic node hunter or miner. I didn't do it to get more resources while I'm away. And the issue with the garden is that it's kind of lossy: I may get some of the plants but not the seeds. I'd care less if I got seeds for every time it got hit, but the gardens don't auto-regenerate, so if someone comes and hits my farm, those plants don't come back and now I get more. I have to plant the seeds every time. And I can tell you that no one who is hitting the plants on my farm is replanting. With a mining or relic fab kit, the nodes come back on their own on a timer, it costs me nothing other than the original fab kit. The seeds and plants either cost me time to get them from the AH or to go out in the world and farm them. And bladeleaf is a *cupcake* to farm. Also, I have no way of knowing who is hitting my farm, since all the mail comes from Mr. Rotostar, and not the player himself or herself. So ideally this would be a change (if they don't want to make it so that I can just turn off the ability so that others can farm my plants) that would help and then I can just un-neighbor them. | |} ---- ---- You must be so much fun at parties! People I've whispered about it have 'fessed up - apologizing and saying "Oh, I didn't know." Your experience or prejudice is obviously different. Of the dozen or so neighbors online on my list it is easy for me to narrow down who could have grabbed my groceries and inquire via whisper. (lots of LEOs in my family so deductive reasoning comes with the territory, of course YMMV) Since groceries can't be grabbed before they pop, the window for actual harvesting in my case is usually small - minutes, not hours/days. Granted, in the current incarnation of the "MMO" it is passé to talk to others; however, talking in c1 or c2 about the issue solves 99% of the problem. The other 1% can just be kicked out of the circle or off the neighbor list. Due to resource respawn times, adding additional resource neighbors runs into the law of diminishing returns. No need to neighbor every person in the harvest circle Popping from neighbor to neighbor only to find empty or 1 node plots isn't fun - 10 neighbors who each harvest 1 node is the same as 1 neighbor who harvests all 10. And sooo much easier to track. | |} ---- ---- This doesnt work for ranged DPS, they can shoot through the wall. You'd have to wall the garden off at a distance of 30+ meters so the plants can't be shot and harvested. Or you can just do what I do and place a Tier 4 garden on an alt and send all the seeds to him and plant them there where only alts and trusted friends can enter. Just because your main crafter is in a circle doesnt mean all the planting needs to be done on the same plot, until they implement a system that allows you to divide up the resource based on the origin it's the easiest way to prevent herb theft. | |} ---- ---- ----